The present invention relates to a method of, and apparatus for engaging and disengaging a fibrous article, and to methods of, and apparatus for forming a fibrous assembly. The present invention is particularly, although not exclusively, applicable to fibrous articles which are to be made into fibrous assemblies or polyacrylonitrile filaments which are subsequently heated and transformed into a carbon-carbon product for use with brakes.